Icha Icha Paradise:Forbidden Feelings
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: Ino and Sakura's relationship problems leads to new found respect in both of them. possibly more than just friendship...
1. Mission Accomplished

-1Icha Icha Paradise: Forbidden Feelings

"What do you want from me?" Shika asked.

"I want you to act like you give a fuck about me!" Ino yelled back.

"You know I care about you Ino."

"I would like for you to say it once in a while…what's so hard about sharing you feelings?"

"I…don't know." Shika rubbed the back of his head.

Ino just shook her head as she turned and left the apartment.

"God that woman…all she does is bitch…" Shika said to himself.

Ino needed to get away from her boyfriend. He was always so mellow about everything. Ino loved him but it was getting harder to love him as the days past. The sun was setting over the village and the stars were beginning to shine in the orange-blue sky.

'I need a mission…maybe then I will be able to clear my head.' Ino thought as she set off to the Hokage's office.

When she got to the Hokage's office she was met by a familiar face. The pink haired nin ran to met with her friend.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura yelled.

Ino turned to see Sakura running toward her.

"Sakura how have you been?" Ino replied as she hugged Sakura.

"I been fine. Just been working under Tsunade while Shizune is on leave. How about you?"

"I'm alright I was just coming in to get a mission from Tsunade."

Sakura and Ino knocked on the door of the fifth's office.

"Come in." Tsunade yelled.

The two kunoichi entered the office. Sakura went and stood beside Tsunade.

"What is it Ino?" Tsunade asked as she continued to sort her papers.

"I was coming to see if I could get a mission. One that would take me out of the village."

Tsunade looked up from her papers. Instead of asking why she just decided to give the ninja what she wanted.

"I think I got something here." Tsunade said as she shuffled through the papers.

After a moment Tsunade found what she was looking for.

"It's a B ranked mission. Your mission is to stop some smugglers who are moving illegal contrabands into Isamu village. It's a job that requires a two man cell so I will send for Shika-"

"Tsunade sama I'll accompany Ino." Sakura interrupted.

"Sakura your are here to assist me while Shizune is gone." Tsunade reminded her pink haired apprentice.

"But Tsunade sama if me and Ino go we will be able to get more information than if Shikamaru goes with her." Sakura argued.

'Hmm…she right and if she isn't here I can sneak a drink or two.' Tsunade thought.

"Fair enough Sakura. You two will go to Isamu village. You leave in the morning. Dismissed!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" The two kunoichi replied.

* * *

As Sakura was in her apartment packing she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer the door and it was Naruto. He was neatly dressed and had flowers in hand.

"Here I am you ready for our date?" Naruto asked with a big smile across his face and flowers extended to Sakura.

"That was tonight? I completely forgot…Sorry Naruto I can't I have to get ready for a mission."

"Are you serious? After all this hard work I put into getting ready…" Naruto's smile turned to a frown.

"The flowers are beautiful though." Sakura took the flowers from him and continued into the apartment.

"So how long are you gonna be gone?" Naruto asked as he sat down on her bed.

"It shouldn't be for more than a few days." Sakura replied as she continued to pack.

"You need a break…you know you work way to much…"

"I'm just doing my part for the village." Sakura went over to her dresser to grab some clothes.

"I understand that but you should also think of doing your part for us…" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"So you think our relationship is more important than the village? So selfish…" Sakura broke away from him.

"You know I didn't mean like that…"

"Well then what do you mean?" Sakura was starting to get a little annoyed.

"I'm saying I love you and the village but I think you should want to do more stuff with me instead of the village."

"I'm sorry that I have duties to fulfill to the village and don't have time to be with you anymore. If you want to break up with me just say so!" Sakura yelled.

"You are so stubborn Sakura." Naruto turned to leave.

"I'm not being stubborn your just an idiot." Sakura retorted.

"I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend who's always fucking working yet I'm the idiot…ok. You should calm down your starting to act like a bit-" Naruto stopped as Sakura locked eyes with him.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"N-nothing…see you when you get back…" Naruto quickly got out of there.

Sakura could feel her blood boiling. She looked at the flowers that he had left. She threw them to the floor and began stomping them.

'So I'm acting like a bitch now…because I'm doing my job…' Sakura thought as she continued to stomp the flowers into the ground.

* * *

The sun started to rise over the horizon. The sunlight flooded into the village to signal the beginning of a new day. Ino stood in front of the village gate waiting for her partner.

'I wonder what's taking Sakura.' Ino thought.

At that moment the pink haired nin appeared in front of her.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Sakura asked still a little pissed after last night.

"Yeah lets get out of here." Ino replied.

The first hour of their walk was silent until Ino decided to break it.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Ino asked.

"No I'm not I got into a fight with Naruto last night." Sakura replied.

"About what?"

"He's mad because I'm working and don't have the time to spend with him."

"You two have been going out for a year now right?"

"Yeah and he still doesn't get that I'm a medical nin so I have to be at the hospital to help and by Tsunade's side at times. It isn't like I'm purposely avoiding him."

"I had an argument with Shikamaru. He acts like he doesn't care about what we have. I just wish he would act like he loved me."

"I don't know what's the problem with men these days. They don't have a clue about how we feel."

"They would rather think with their other head." Ino joked.

"Yeah." Sakura laughed.

"That's all Naruto want to do after he takes me out. He doesn't just want to sit and talk like we used to."

"Shikamaru and me used to be the same way. Then he started to just pretend to listen to me when I talk and once he actually fell asleep on me!" Ino could feel herself getting angry thinking about it.

"That's why I took this mission so I could get away from the village." Ino added.

"I thought you could use the help that's why I offered to come but now I'm glad I came so I could be further away from Naruto."

Sakura stretched and took a deep breath.

"Well lets forget about those assholes for now. We got a mission to worry about." Sakura said as she took the mission scroll from her pocket.

"Yeah your right."

"Now it says here that some of the suspected smugglers hang out at a bar called The Aiko House." Sakura said.

"If we continue on this road we should be in Isamu village by the afternoon." Ino replied as she looked at her map.

* * *

When they finally arrived to the village they were met by large buildings and busy streets. The village had exotic restaurants, merchants trying to sell to passing villagers and some of the nicest hotels. All the hotels that they went to were booked full until they finally found a hotel with only one room left. Out of options Ino and Sakura decided to take it.

The only room that was left had only one bed. When they got to the room it had one big bed in the middle of the room with a small table and a few chairs around it. It had a big window looking out over the city. The room had a calm feel to it.

"Finally! My feet are killing me." Ino said as she kicked off her shoes.

"We can't rest for to long. I'm gonna take a shower then we can work on a plan." Sakura replied as she walked to the bathroom.

"Ok but I got shower next!" Ino yelled as Sakura shut the door.

Ino decided to lay out all the mission details on the table. When she was finally finished with that she heard the water in the shower stop.

"I hope you left me some hot water forehead!" Ino teased.

"Don't worry pig I left you enough to get clean with." Sakura replied as she opened the door.

"Yeah if there isn't enough water I'm gonna-" Ino looked up to the bathroom door and lost her train of thought.

Sakura was exiting the bathroom the steam surrounding her as she stepped out. She was covered with a towel and her body still a little wet. Her long pink hair down, sexy legs, going up formed a nice little butt, and her C-cup breast were being concealed by the towel.

'Damn she's so hot!' Ino thought.

"Your gonna do what Ino?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying…there's gonna be problems if there is no hot water." Ino finished as she walked past the pink haired nin to the bathroom.

'She smells just like peaches.' Ino thought.

Once in the bathroom, Ino shut the door. She began thinking of Sakura without the towel in all of her glory but dismissed that thought quickly.

'Why am I thinking about Sakura like that? Two girls together…that's just wrong.' Ino thought as she started up the shower.

* * *

The sun had finally went down and the city lights began to illuminate the village. Sakura sat at the table still trying to come up with a plan while Ino stared out over the city.

"I got it!" Ino said.

Sakura looked up at the blonde.

"We will go out to The Aiko House and find one of the men that work with the smuggling ring and _persuade _him to tell us when the next shipment is coming in."

Sakura sat and thought for a moment.

"That's a good idea Ino." Sakura replied.

Ino smiled at her partner.

'Ino's smarter than most people would think. She's also very beautiful…is Shikamaru so dumb that he cant see that?' Sakura thought.

"Well lets get ready for a night out on the town." Sakura said as she got up from the table.

* * *

As they walked the streets of Isamu village Sakura and Ino were getting looks from every man and women. Not because they were ninja from a different village but because they were a sight. Ino wore a black strapless shirt that greatly brought out her cleavage more than usual with matching heels and a skirt that cut off above her knee. Sakura wore a red spaghetti strap top with matching red sandals and Capri pants that brought her curves out in all the right ways. They were every guys dream and every woman's envy.

"I bet we are the envy of every girl in the village." Ino said with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Don't forget the mission Ino. We get the information we need and we get out. Got it?" Sakura replied in a serious tone.

Ino pouted.

"Look I know it's a mission but try and have fun with it."

"Fun? We have to stop them from smuggling goods into villages and you want me to have fun?"

"Yeah it's fun manipulating a man to tell you what you want. I get excited from it. Watch." Ino said as she adjusted her top.

Her breast moving up and down getting looks from some of the younger guys in the village. Sakura observed the men with disbelief.

"See the male mind doesn't think with the _head _on their shoulders." Ino laughed.

"Damn it Ino." Sakura sighed in defeat.

They finally arrived at The Aiko House. The building was big and fancy. Ino and Sakura made their way inside. Once inside they noticed loads of men sitting around tables talking, getting drunk, and having fun on the first floor and on the second floor it was the same way. A lady in a blue kimono appeared in front of them.

"Hi I'm Muika how may I help you?" The waitress said with a big smile on her face.

"We would like a table please." Sakura replied.

"Right this way." Muika motioned them to follow.

The waitress took them to a vacant table on the second floor overlooking the rest of the bar. Sakura and Ino were able to scope out the place quickly as they walked.

"What can I get you to drink?" Muika asked.

"Get me two bottles of Sake." Ino replied.

"Right away." Muika was gone in a flash.

"Ok lets meet back here in an hour and compare what we've learned." Ino said.

"Alright but if anything happens just amplify your chakra and I'll be there." Sakura replied.

"I didn't know you cared." Ino joked.

"Come on now…Lets get this done and get out of here." Sakura replied blushing.

Ino decided to take the upstairs while Sakura handled the downstairs.

* * *

After the hour of searching for any possible leads Sakura and Ino met back up at their table. The two bottles of sake they ordered sitting on the table with two glasses.

"So what did u find out?" Sakura asked.

"I found out that most the men in here are perverts and a few of them are sweethearts when they don't even look it." Ino replied smiling.

"This is serious Ino…what did you learn?" Sakura asked again annoyed.

Ino leaned in to Sakura.

"Ok, ok…I found out where the smugglers are gonna be…but I couldn't get a timetable." Ino whispered to her partner.

Sakura laughed.

"I found out that they are gonna get here in two days…but no location."

Ino smiled.

"Well now that work is done…time for some fun." Ino grabbed a glass and a bottle.

* * *

"Ino…come on…" Sakura said as she struggled to carry Ino.

Ino decided to get a little more to drink than what Sakura consumed. Sakura drank enough to get a buzz but Ino on the other hand drank past her limit. Now Sakura struggled to get her own drunken self up the stairs of the hotel along with the weight of Ino. Sakura carried her up the stairs bridal style.

"Sakura…ut me own…I can wak now…" Sakura lowered Ino and she stumbled to up the stairs along side the pink haired nin.

Sakura kept Ino's arm around her neck just so Ino could keep her balance. Sakura opened the door to their hotel room and got inside as quick as possible.

Sakura move the drunken blonde to the bed.

"All I do is love…y does he reject me?" Ino asked as Sakura tried to get her into the bed.

"I…don't know…get some sleep Ino." Sakura replied.

"I'm nt ready." Ino stood up quickly but stumbled a little.

"Men are just assholes." Ino stated drunkenly.

"Ino you need some sleep you've drank too much."

"I have not. I'm finally thinking clear. Haven't you ever felt like our boyfriend…only wanted to satify his neds? Nt yous?" Ino asked.

As if by impulse, Ino move in and gave Sakura a kiss on the lips. Sakura surprised by this wanted to part but didn't. the kiss was sloppy but the passion was in every minute of it. After a moment, they finally parted and Ino began to run her fingers through Sakura's hair.

"I want to fulfill all your needs…" Ino said as she gazed deep into Sakura's eyes.

"Ino…stop…this is wrong." Sakura said trying to move away from her drunken friend.

Ino shook her head and moved quickly to Sakura's neck taking it into her mouth licking and nibbling earning groans from the pink haired nin.

"You say no but your body is telling me yes." Ino said as she began massaging Sakura's breast.

Sakura could only moan as Ino's hand caressed her body. Ino move her hand down in between Sakura's legs feeling the wetness that was forming.

"Sakura your all wet…your liking this…" Ino teased.

Sakura blushed at the comment. Ino stood up and removed her shirt. Sakura couldn't help but be mesmerized by Ino's supple breast.

Ino's lips met Sakura's once again in lust. As they parted, Ino pulled on Sakura's shirt. Sakura already knew what she wanted. She removed her shirt as well and as if by natural reaction, Ino's mouth met Sakura's nipple. Sakura moaned as Ino's tongue skills were at work on her nipple.

"Ino…" Sakura moaned.

Ino began to move lower down Sakura's body. Unbuttoning her pants and swiftly removing them, she was met by Sakura's baby blue panties. Sakura's arousal was seeping through her panties. Ino ran her finger slowly down Sakura's slit and Sakura let out a soft moan. Ino moved her panties to the side and decided to get a taste. As her tongue licked Sakura's bud as well as her folds, Sakura moaned her partner's name in passion. Ino switched positions putting her arousal in Sakura's face.

"Your moans are making me so horny…" Ino said seductively as she went back down and continued to lick.

"I'm gonna make you feel good too Ino…" Sakura moved Ino's panties to the side and began licking her.

Ino let out a loud moan when she felt Sakura's tongue touch her folds.

"Sakura…keep doing it…" Ino pleaded.

Ino inserted one finger into Sakura and began pumping in and out slow at first before she started to pick up speed.

Sakura moaned into Ino as waves of pleasure crashed into her. They moaned loudly as they had reached climax.

Ino sat up and repositioned herself and met Sakura's lips.

"Your not done are you?" Ino asked looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Not at all." Sakura replied.

A smile came across Ino's lips. Ino positioned herself at Sakura's entrance. Ino held Sakura's leg up as she grinded herself on Sakura. Sakura's bud meeting Ino's in a swift movement.

"Sakura…." Ino moaned as she started to grind faster.

"Ino……." Sakura replied moving her hips in rhythm with Ino's.

Ino could feel another climax on the horizon. She leaned forward and met Sakura's lips as they released in unison.

An exhausted Ino crawled next to her partner and got under the sheets. Both of their bodies hot and sweaty.

"That was amazing." Sakura said.

"Yes…I was." Ino joked.

Sakura shook her head and their lips met once again. Ino turned around to go to sleep and was surprised by Sakura's arm around her. They laid close together all night.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2

Sakura woke in a drunken daze as she had no recollection of the night before. She threw back the covers and felt the cold morning air hit her bare body. It was all starting to come back to her as she glanced at the naked blonde ninja that was laying next to her and it wasn't Naruto.

'Don't tell me that we…' Sakura thought as she went to the bathroom.

Sakura turned on the shower and stepped in when it was hot. As the water hit her body memories of last night began to flash into her mind. The pleasure that was given to her last night began to surge through her body. She began to massage her breast with one hand as the other hand went down and inside.

"Ino…" Sakura moaned as she continued to pleasure herself.

The thoughts of what Ino did had her going crazy. She had never had that kind of pleasure. Her breathing got heavy as she got close to her climax. She felt as if she could erupt from the pleasure overcoming her. The way that Ino pleased her body was different, it felt so right to her. She moaned loudly as she came and fell to her knees.

As Sakura came down from her pleasure high, she began to think about her boyfriend.

'How could I betray Naruto like this?' she thought as she finished showering. When Sakura went back into the room, Ino was already awake and sitting up in the bed. Sakura didn't have a clue what to say.

"Hey…Ino." Sakura started.

Ino turned around and faced the pink haired nin with a smile.

"Hey Sakura…did you leave me any hot water?" Ino replied.

"Yeah."

"Ok." Ino grabbed her some fresh clothes and hurried into the bathroom.

'Does she remember anything from last night?' Sakura thought as she watched Ino shut the door.

Ino fell to the ground when the door was closed.

'Sakura…' Ino thought as she began rubbing on herself.

Ino remember last night very well. The way Sakura's body moved in the moonlight and her look as she climax turned Ino on.

She began pumping her fingers in and out trying to not moan so Sakura wouldn't hear, but in a way she wanted Sakura to hear so they would have a repeat of last night. It taking all of Ino's power for her not to go in there and hop all over Sakura again. Ino could feel her climax near. She began pumping faster until she was over the edge. When she finished it was hard for her to stand up. She needed to shower and get ready for the mission at hand.

* * *

_2 days later…_

Ino and Sakura stood in silence in a small opening in the forest waiting for the smugglers. They had manage to set up a meeting to buy goods from them. In those two days, Ino and Sakura were focused on the mission and didn't even think about that night.

"So?" Ino said as she leaned on a tree.

"So…What?" Sakura replied.

"Do you want to talk about what happen?"

'Damn she did remember…' Sakura thought.

"Ino…" Sakura started.

"That night…was just…too much alcohol in our system and our emotions got out of hand…that's all." Sakura told her.

There was a long silence between them.

"Lets just forget about it okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

At that moment, a large wagon being pulled by a muscular man came through the clearing with a smaller man in front.

The smaller man took interest in them.

"Ladies how are you today?" the man asked.

"We're fine how are you?" Ino said in an enticing tone.

"I'm great. You beautiful women like jewelry? I got lots of it here for cheap prices." The man ran to the cart and rummaged through the back of it.

He pulled out boxes of jewelry all different colors, shapes, and sizes.

Sakura and Ino took interest in the jewelry.

"How did you get all of this?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about that my dear. So what could I get you?" The small man replied with a smile.

"Now!" Sakura yelled.

Ino jumped and grabbed the man as Sakura sent the body guard flying with a punch.

"What is this? Let go of me!" The man demanded.

"Your under arrest for illegal distribution of goods." Sakura told him.

"Damn it…" The man sighed in defeat.

'That was easy…' Sakura thought.

As they were walking the man back into the village, they sensed two chakra signatures approaching them fast.

"Ino someone is coming! Get ready!" Sakura yelled as she got into her battle stance.

"Akio! Eiri! I'm over here!" The man yelled into the distance.

A kunai came flying from the tree and grazed Sakura.

Sakura punched the ground and sent a tremor in that direction. The ground and wood crumbled as the tremor traveled. The two nin jumped from out the trees.

One dressed in black and the other in white.

The nin in black pointed at them.

"Give us our boss or Eiri and I are gonna have to hurt you."

"Just try." Sakura challenged.

Akio ran toward Sakura with full speed. Sakura reacted quickly and threw a kunai and he moved out the way just in time. Akio countered with a kick to the ribs Sakura took the hit and grabbed his leg.

"CHA!" Sakura swung him around and sent him into a tree.

Eiri's fist met Sakura's cheek sending her across the ground.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"You cant defeat them. Eiri and Akio are my best bodyguards." the small man said.

"You shut up!" Ino hit him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

Ino readied herself for battle.

Eiri went for Ino with a strong right. Ino dodged with ease and hit him with a roundhouse. This dazed him for a moment allowing Sakura to come from behind with a chakra infused punch. This sent him flying through the trees.

"I told you no chal-" Sakura was inturpted by multiple kunai piercing her body.

"No!" Ino ran to her partner and was met from behind by kunai as well piercing her body.

"I told you that you two couldn't win." The man said.

Akio and Eiri jumped from the trees.

"You okay boss?" Akio asked.

"I'm fine. Lets go get the shipment and get out of here."

Eiri grabbed a kunai and stabbed Akio in the back of his leg.

"Eiri what is wrong with you?" The man asked.

Eiri then knocked Akio out with a punch.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"It isn't his mind anymore." A voice said.

Sakura jumped down from a tree.

"But you-" The man turned to see that the bodies of the two ladies were gone.

"Shadow clones." Sakura said.

"Don't underestimate the power of a female." Sakura shook a finger.

"You bitch!" The man ran toward Sakura.

'He didn't…' Ino thought as she watched through Eiri's eyes.

Sakura punched him in the gut with enough force to knock him out.

"Ino you can go back now. Let's get these crooks to the village." Sakura ordered.

* * *

After turning the smugglers in to the Isamu village police they started on the walk back to Konoha. They got back quickly not saying a word to each other the entire way. When they got into the village gates Sakura turned to Ino.

"Well…we did good." Sakura started.

"Yeah." Ino replied.

"I'll go turn the mission details in to Tsunade."

"I guess I will see you later then."

"Yeah…bye." Sakura took off toward the hokage's office.

Ino turned and went home.

* * *

Sakura clicked the lock to her apartment. When she entered the door she threw her things onto the couch and went into the bedroom.

"Ha!" A figure jumped out and grabbed her.

Sakura reacting quickly swung back with a punch stopping it quickly when she saw it was Naruto.

"Naruto how did you get in here?" Sakura asked.

"You gave me a key…I heard you were getting back today so I wanted to come surprise you." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto put his arms around Sakura and gave her a kiss. When they parted Naruto began kissing down Sakura's neck.

He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

"Naruto…" Sakura started.

"Shh…" Naruto put a finger over her mouth.

Naruto quickly got undress, his manhood ready to go. He climbed on top of Sakura and began to rub his hands down her body.

"Naruto…stop…not now…" Sakura said as she tried to move from under him.

"Come on baby…I only want to please you…" Naruto replied as he continued to rub on her.

"I said not now." Sakura pushed him up.

"Why not?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"I just don't want to right now Naruto I'm tired."

"Yeah…right." Naruto put his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm gonna go hang out with the guys."

"Why cant you just lay here with me? Why does it always have to be sex?" Sakura asked following him to the door.

"It's not…I'm…bye Sakura." Naruto opened the door and quickly left.

Sakura in a moment of anger punched the wall.

'Damn him…' Sakura thought.

* * *

In rage by Naruto, Sakura decided to take a walk through the park. The sun had set and the moon filled the night sky. A light breeze moved the grass lightly as the stars began to come out. She came to a bench and sat down.

'Naruto is such an asshole…' Sakura thought as she looked at the blossoms that were blooming in the moonlight.

"I didn't expect to meet you here." Sakura turned to see Ino approaching.

"Hey Ino." Sakura replied.

"What's wrong forehead?" Ino smiled.

"Boyfriend problems."

"Want to go to my place and talk about it?" Ino offered.

* * *

When they got to Ino's apartment, Ino went to the kitchen to make some tea while Sakura waited on the couch.

"So tell me what's going on?" Ino said.

"Well it just as soon as I get home from turning in the mission Naruto is there and wanted to have sex. When I turned it down he left. I just had to take a walk to keep from hurting him." Sakura replied.

"I can't believe he would do that. When we first started going out he was nothing like that." Sakura fought back her tears.

Ino placed a serving tray on the living room table and sat beside her.

Ino shook her head.

"Why were you in the park?" Sakura asked.

Tears began to form in Ino's eyes.

"I…saw Shika with Temari…they were kissing and looked happy…when I confronted him about it…he acted as if he did nothing wrong…" Ino replied.

"Ino…" Sakura started.

"I tried my best to make it work with him and he cheats on me? What did I do wrong?" Ino wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Ino it's okay…you will find someone better than him."

Sakura pulled Ino close and embraced her.

'Ino must feel so used…to be betrayed like that…' Sakura thought as she continued to hold her.

Ino dried her tears and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Thanks for being her for me Sakura…" Ino smiled.

As if by instinct or Sakura's lips met Ino's in passion and lust.

Ino was surprised just as Sakura was. When they parted Sakura's eyes never left Ino's.

"No Ino…thank you…that night…I wanted to believe that it was a mistake but…I never felt so loved and wanted before…Naruto never made me feel that way…I want you to have my heart Ino…" Sakura's lips met Ino's one more time.

When they parted Sakura's mouth went for Ino's neck. Nibbling and licking her way down.

"Sakura…" Ino moaned.

Sakura tugged on Ino's shirt wanting it gone. Ino slid it off and threw it to the floor.

"Let's finish this in my room." Ino said as she took her lover's hand and they went upstairs.

When they got to the room, Ino removed her remaining clothes. Sakura couldn't help but be taken in by her beauty. Sakura laid Ino on the bed and removed her clothes before climbing on top of the blonde nin.

"It's my turn to fill you needs." Sakura whispered in Ino's ear.

Sakura's mouth met Ino's nipple and she sucked until it was fully erect. Sakura did the same thing with the other nipple while her hand rubbed Ino's now dripping entrance. Ino moaned as Sakura's fingers circled the outside before finally entering her.

"Your so wet Ino…" Sakura said seductively.

Ino grabbed the sheets as the waves of pleasure crashed into her. Sakura continued to pump her fingers in and out as her lips met Ino's once again, but this time their tongues battled for dominance. Ino took a finger and rubbed Sakura's dripping womanhood earning a moan from the pink haired nin. Sakura parted the kiss and went down to get a taste of her.

"Sakura…" Ino moaned.

Sakura parted her folds and her tongue began to explore Ino. Ino grabbed Sakura's head and urged her to keep going. Sakura began to play with her own wetness in the process. Ino could feel her climax near. She arched her back as she released. Sakura release a few seconds after.

Sakura crawled until she was face to face with an exhausted Ino.

"How was that?" Sakura asked.

"The…best…" Ino managed to say between breaths.

"You know…people will not approve of us." Sakura started.

"I don't care what others think…I only want to be with you." Ino replied.

Their lips crashed together once again in passion.

* * *

The End

A.N: Phew, I am tired! I hope ya'll like this installment of Icha Icha Paradise! A new year is coming so all my stories WILL be finished and some new ones WILL follow…I'm back from my Hiatus!!!

Plz review!!!

~Chubby~


End file.
